Bottle sabering, also known as “sabrage,” is a ceremonial technique for opening a pressurized glass bottle, such as a sparkling wine or champagne bottle, by severing its top with a solid object—typically a saber. Conventionally, sabrage involves sliding the saber rapidly along a seam of the bottle until it strikes the lower surface of an annular flange at the top portion of the bottle. The intersection of the seam and the annular flange creates a stress concentration that significantly decreases the strength of the glass bottle. The impact of the saber's edge at the bottle's weak point creates a rapidly expanding crack that severs the top from the bottle. With the bottle top removed, the contents of the bottle can be freely poured.
Sabrage is increasingly a unique addition to many gatherings and celebrations. When performed correctly, the technique is dramatic and impressive to spectators. However, when not performed precisely, there is a serious risk of shattering the bottle entirely. Thus, apparatus and methods are sought to perform sabrage safely and reliably.